


【主教少爷】《Sternkind》

by M_alanore



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_alanore/pseuds/M_alanore
Summary: 刚变成吸血鬼迷茫期的少爷在夜晚潜入科洛雷多主教的房间……
Relationships: 主教少爷
Kudos: 3





	【主教少爷】《Sternkind》

**Author's Note:**

> “主教，我体内有东西在扼住我的呼吸。”

梦境的开始总让人无从找寻，结局却可以印刻在狂跳不止的心脏上。科洛雷多从梦中惊醒，在梦境中枯骨爬出石棺。窗外是浓重的夜，寂静仿佛潮水一般压过来。恐惧刺激着心跳，这让科洛雷多的感官更加灵敏。有恶魔在他身侧！  
“主教……”  
而科洛雷多却比划着十字嘴中念念有词，“奉主名我宣告恨恶弃绝这一切偶像、黑暗权势、咒诅、迷信、坚固堡垒、邪灵的权势全部离开我、求耶稣救我脱离这一切凶恶。”  
“可我并不是恶魔……科洛雷多。”借着月色主教隐约能描绘出面前人的模样:金色的发乖巧的伏在来者的肩膀，是一位少年。  
“主教，我梦见历代的死人从山谷的坟墓中爬出，然后与活人混在一起。”  
“当灰撒尽，死去的灵魂就自由了。”科洛雷多下意识的回复了这位不请自来的访客。  
“难道你没有这样的梦吗?被白色骸骨掩埋的山?我又该如何挥洒那样的灰烬，他们遮蔽住了我整个梦魇。”  
“还是说你并没有这样的梦魇?”赫伯特站在他的床前，却又将自己隐藏在阴影之中，科洛雷多无法看清全貌。  
“主教，那你可曾在梦中大吼着醒来‘烈火烧了下来！”赫伯特期待听到科洛雷多会说些什么，但却只能听见急促的呼吸。  
夜色中，科洛雷多感受不到时间的流逝，他不知道自己怎么开口的，只听到自己在询问:“我应该如何挥洒?”  
“你竟然问我?”  
科洛雷多默默的看着他，企图从赫伯特的身影中找到些东西，而赫伯特也配合的弯下了腰，他终于看清了来着的样子，“有魔鬼扼住你的咽喉。”  
赫伯特没有说话，沉默在他们之间流淌。

“梦中的烈火烧了下来，随后我抬头看着天空，那些字迹猩红的如此清晰，那是主给我们的指示，而我却无法辨识。”就像是无法忍受这样的沉默，主教说起了那个让他恐惧的画面，他的声音越来越小，“现在那些字迹仿佛无处不在。”  
“这就是你的故事?”赫伯特大声质问道，“我早就听厌了这些陈腔滥调，所有疾病或者不幸，都向他祈求赦免?就得向他献祭?如此幼稚又空洞！”  
科洛雷多注视着他冷静下来，也没用即刻的回复，他在思考，在等待。他望着赫伯特，无法理解这样的亢奋，“我该给你怎样的回答?当灰撒尽！”  
“然后那些死去的灵魂就获得自由?”赫伯特刚平复下来的面孔又变得扭曲，“你知道的多么清楚啊主教！可你又不告诉我该如何去做。”  
“科洛雷多，我的主教。若你愿意就那么一刻，进入这片黑暗，是否可以解决我的困扰?”  
“什么黑夜?那个发蓝的夜幕?然后用你那双冰冷的双眼在生死之间挣扎?”科洛雷多的目光终于与赫伯特齐平，“那个哪怕进入一刻就永世无法挣脱的黑夜?”  
“你说呢?”赫伯特站起来，继续将自己隐藏在阴影之中。  
“如果太阳出了地平线……留在太阳底下，我亲爱的赫伯特。”  
“这不容易做到。”  
“我知道……但是星光，你的或者你们的那些星光，最后一定也会泄露真相。”


End file.
